jurassic_park_crisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rexy
A famous Tyrannosaurus rex of Jurassic Park is nicknamed Rexy. She was a female Tyrannosaurus that was the star attraction of the original park. She was known for being one of the biggest dinosaurs InGen ever made, and for rescuing Alan Grant and the others in the 1993 incident. Behavioral characteristics Rexy was the largest carnivore living on Isla Nublar during her time and, as such, grew into a fearless, bold, and domineering beast. She mostly stayed near her original paddock and would fiercely attack anything that wandered into her territory. Her brawn and ferocity was partnered with a noticeable amount of intelligence, as she periodically checked her fence to see if it was still functioning prior to the power outage of 1993. When she became a mother, she rarely left the nest, and would sometimes go weeks without eating to ensure the safety of her young. Size She was the largest carnivore InGen ever produced, being measured at around 45 feet long and 17.5 feet tall by the time of her death. One of her offspring, "Megatron", is currently taller at 20 feet, but still only 42.5 feet long and not quite as heavy as Rexy was in her prime. According to InGen's records, the average tyrannosaur was about 40 feet in length, 16 feet at the top of the head, and weighed between 12,000 and 14,000 pounds, making Rexy a clear cut above the rest. Story Creation Rexy was born in 1988Dinosaur Protection Group inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna where she spent the first year of her life inside the lab being taken care of by its workers before being transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaur Paddock as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. JurassicWorld.com's map of Isla Nublar states that her paddock was designed to house a juvenile of her species to live with her, but no juvenile was ever transported to the paddock. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, the T. rex still refused to answer the call. Dr. Alan Grant, observing this, surmised that it was because she wanted to hunt her prey rather than have it offered to her. Later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group was shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing in the same state as well. At this point, the T. rex revealed herself to the visitors by eating the goat left by the fence as bait, her hunger probably having eclipsed her pride. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut on a toilet to hide. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth; she proceeded to step through her mangled handiwork and roar triumphantly. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked right to the front door and peered out into the jungle in front of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door next to the rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim to eat them. After failing to get at them through the vehicle's skylight, the T. rex flipped the car over and proceeded to savage the undercarriage and right rear tire whilst crushing it under her massive foot. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. The T. rex followed Dr. Malcolm as he fled toward the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, where she injured him by flinging the mathematician into the air just as her head came crashing through the door, causing Malcolm to be buried in the wreckage. The destruction of the building revealed the cowering Gennaro, who she proceeded to devour while Dr. Grant rescued the kids inside the car. Before long, however, Rexy returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside and pushing Lex and Dr. Grant off the edge with the car, though the three survived and slept in a tree for the night after they got out of the car. As park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler were in the Tyrannosaur Paddock investigating the whereabouts of the survivors and had found Dr. Malcolm, she attacked the search party. Muldoon and Sattler had heard Rexy roar several times before during the search and just before her ambush Malcolm heard Rexy's footsteps. Rexy attacked suddenly, without warning, crashing through a line of trees where she began chasing them through a tree lined corridor. After a very close chase, she was unsuccessful in catching them, and so she finally gave up, letting the trio escape to the visitor center. The next day, during Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s continued trek to the Visitors' Center, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure, and witnessed a stampeding herd of Gallimimus. They ran alongside the dinosaurs momentarily before hiding behind a fallen log. As they watched the herd, it was suddenly ambushed by the T. rex who came roaring out of the bushes in their path, stumbling a Gallimimus. This Gallimimus tried to run away, but was too slow to react, and the Tyrannosaur lunged at it, catching the dinosaur in her jaws before proceeding to shake the Gallimimus to death. Dr. Grant, Lex and Tim watched in amazement as the T. rex started to feast on the carcass. Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. She never fully consumed this Gallimimus and its remains were still present in the location where it had died by October 6, 2002, over a decade later. Image from the Masrani backdoor. The T. rex later made her way to the Visitor Centre, entering the lobby through the uncompleted side and grabbed a Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws. Using the distraction that she provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, another raptor that pursued the group through the Visitors Center pounced on the larger theropod. She snapped at her but could not reach her as the raptor continued to rip and tear madly. Rolling her head, the Raptor fell into the T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton, bringing it down with a crash. Having conquered her prey, the T. rex let out a mighty bellow in triumph as the "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" sign fell to the ground. In the aftermath of the incident, Rexy was free to move about Isla Nublar as she pleased, surviving off of Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus, abandoned goat herds, and carrion (notably the corpse of a Triceratops that had died earlier), as well as having attempted to hunt the Brachiosaurus. She later died of unknown causes sometime prior to 2003, but not before laying a clutch of eggs, of which only two survived and became attractions for the second park. Notes and references